


Touchy Subject

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Ezran has a question for Rayla. Rayla is not amused.





	Touchy Subject

~ Touchy Subject ~

"Hey, Rayla," Ezran said. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

Since the child was not normally shy about speaking whatever was on his mind, when he paused without actually asking the question, Rayla thought nothing of it.

"What's your question?" she asked him.

"Can I touch your antlers?"

"First of all, they're not  _antlers_. They're  _horns_."

Even with his poorly developed social skills, Ezran could tell he'd struck a nerve and offended the elf with his question. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could get a word out, Rayla snapped, "And no, you can't touch them!"

~end~


End file.
